


How To Be A Sexy Nerd

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: “If you want something, just do it, Phil.”





	How To Be A Sexy Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the DanAndPhilGAMES video “[How To Be A Sexy Nerd](https://youtu.be/gXu7QZZx0LA)” (specifically, the exchange at [1:10](https://youtu.be/gXu7QZZx0LA?t=1m10s)). The summary is an actual quote from the video.
> 
> To refresh your memory, the relevant conversation in the video was as follows (after Phil suggested that they get to eat marshmallows if they answered 5 questions in a row correctly):
> 
> D: Phil, just … you don’t need to do this.
> 
> P: I like rewards in life, Dan.
> 
> D: What was our take away from Gamingmas 2017?
> 
> P: That I shouldn’t … do … rewards.
> 
> D: (gently, reassuringly, encouragingly) That if you want something, just do it, Phil. Just have the marshmallows.
> 
> P: *eats one marshmallow, then shyly hides behind the bag*
> 
> D: (nodding approvingly) Exactly.

Editing the wikiHow video for the gaming channel, Dan watched Phil hesitantly pop a single marshmallow into his mouth and then shyly hide behind the bag of candy. Why was it always so difficult to get Phil to just do the things he wanted to do? Phil worried so much about making other people happy that he seemed to feel like he needed to earn any kind of reward for himself. Dan shook his head in fond amusement.

He paused the video, the screen frozen on an image of Phil hiding adorably behind the pink and white bag of marshmallows, his eyes sweet and innocent in his “smol bean” onscreen persona, but his eyes also looking a little guilty.

If Dan had learned anything from therapy, it was that everyone had a right to be happy, even him. And definitely Phil. And suddenly, just looking at Phil’s hesitant eyes above that pink and white bag of candy, he saw his whole relationship with Phil in a different light.

Phil was an extremely considerate lover, always had been. Perhaps because of the difference in their ages and levels of experience when they first got together, he’d always been very focused on Dan’s comfort, Dan’s needs, Dan’s pleasure … and Dan, the selfish fuck, had never even noticed until this moment.

He looked again at Phil’s eyes on the screen. Phil might insist on competing for marshmallows to give himself an excuse to eat them, but Dan knew from years of experience that Phil would also eat an entire bag of marshmallows in secret, indulging himself in private and then apologizing like a guilty child when he got caught. He had the desires, the greed, but he was just ashamed to own them.

What else was Phil wanting, but feeling too guilty to take? What else did he secretly imagine, secretly covet, but feel wrong about? Phil was a greedy little shit when it came to sweets and cereal, so … why was he always so generous in bed? Why didn’t that side of him ever show in their sex life?

Dan fretted about it throughout the rest of the editing process, then couldn’t seem to stop. He couldn’t help feeling like he should have noticed this. Should have noticed it **years** ago. No matter what they did in bed, and they’d done plenty, Phil was never greedy. Dan felt like a selfish git that he’d been reaping the rewards of Phil’s overdeveloped sense of generosity the entire time they’d been together without even realizing it.

It had been difficult to coax Phil into eating a marshmallow when they were making the video, and even then he’d seemed ashamed of the indulgence. If getting Phil to eat a marshmallow had been that difficult, how the hell was Dan going to coax Phil into taking what he really wanted in **bed**? What did Phil even **want** in bed? Dan realized with just the slightest hint of self-loathing that he honestly wasn’t sure he knew.

That night when Phil fucked him, it wasn’t all scented candles and soft music, it wasn’t particularly gentle, but that was because Dan kept grunting, “Harder. Jesus, Phil, harder!” And Phil, as always, gave Dan what he needed, what he wanted, and so Phil thrust into him like a piston, and those pale hands pinched Dan’s nipples and stroked his cock, and Dan came so hard he literally saw stars, and Phil groaned above him, thrusting again and again through his own apparently spectacular orgasm shortly thereafter.

But as he lay there afterward, their heavy breathing loud in the bedroom, the sweat cooling on their bodies, Phil’s arm lying limp and relaxed across his waist, Dan couldn’t help wondering how much **more** spectacular it might be for Phil if he worried more about his own pleasure and less about Dan’s.

And he started scheming.

* * *

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he said the next morning as Phil was stretching and groping around for his glasses.

“Yeah?” Phil asked, then yawned.

“What do you like in bed?”

Phil paused mid-yawn, which looked pretty hilarious, then snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. His brows drew together in an expression of obvious confusion, and he put his glasses on as if that might help him better understand the situation. His eyes roamed Dan’s torso, bared by the sheet that had dropped to his waist, then returned to meet Dan’s gaze. “Was something wrong with last night?”

“Of course not, you dork. It was incredible, as always,” Dan leaned in for a reassuring kiss, and Phil’s lips lingered against his. Neither of them had ever let a little morning breath get in their way. “But I can’t help wondering … what would you want to do if you weren’t focusing on me?”

Phil’s brows drew even closer together. Serious frown territory now. “You don’t want me to focus on you? You’re the one I want to have sex with Dan … of course I’m going to focus on you.”

Dan nodded slowly, an idea beginning to form in his mind. “So … you like to please me, right? Sexually.”

Phil’s forehead smoothed and his lips curved in a smirk. “Oh yeah,” he breathed, a hand rising to stroke Dan’s chest, moving slowly, teasingly toward a nipple.

“Well, you know what I really want, Phil?” Dan asked, voice gone soft and low, just the way he knew turned Phil on the most.

“What?” Phil asked, head leaning close, fingers straying away from Dan’s chest now and down below the sheet.

Dan reached down to catch Phil’s hand, interlacing their fingers to make sure it didn’t seem like a rejection. “I want to watch you be selfish.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed as if he expected some sort of trap. “Selfish?”

Dan let his eyes lower to half-mast, arched his neck in a way he knew drove Phil crazy, and moaned, “I want you to take me, do whatever you want, do whatever you’ve thought about or fantasized about but thought you shouldn’t. Do it to me, Phil. Whatever you want. Don’t worry about me. I want this.” He let his voice go even a little deeper. “I **really** want this, Phil.”

“You want me to,” Phil gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously, “you want me to … do what exactly?”

“I want you to not worry about me,” Dan reiterated. “I’m game for anything. It turns **me** on to see **you** turned on, and the sexiest thing I can imagine is watching you really let go and do whatever you’ve always wanted to do. So…” Dan pushed the sheets down with his feet until they were both flagrantly, gloriously naked in the morning sunlight, “just do it. Whatever you want.”

Phil’s face looked contemplative now. He tilted his head, gazing intently at Dan’s face. “You really mean it.” It wasn’t a question. It was him realizing Dan was serious.

Dan nodded. “I really mean it. Whatever you want. Don’t worry about me. Do what you want and I guarantee I’ll like it, because I’ll love watching you get off.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed as he sent a long, lingering glance down the entire length of Dan’s bare body, then back up to Dan’s eyes. He nodded slowly.

“We’re going to need some breakfast and a shower. Then I want you back in this bed,” Phil said firmly, then glanced uncertainly to gauge Dan’s expression. Dan licked his lips and nodded with a smile.

* * *

Phil looked pretty nervous by the time they made it back to the bedroom. They were both wearing pajama bottoms but nothing else. Phil hesitated near the doorway, eyes glancing between Dan and the bed, then down at the floor. Dan realized he’d lost some ground while they were eating and showering.

He stepped close to Phil so that their bare chests just lightly brushed against each other, the glancing touch more exciting than a more overt come-on might have been. He leaned in to kiss Phil, let the kiss grow increasingly heated, let them both begin to press their bodies together, their hands roaming, and then Dan pulled away to whisper in Phil’s ear, “You were going to show me. Right? Please? Whatever you want … I want you to do it. Whatever you want from me … I want you to take it.” He could hear that Phil’s breath had sped up at his words, so he pushed his advantage. He leaned forward to tug on Phil’s earlobe with his teeth and whispered. “Just do it, Phil. I want it. I **want** you to. Please.”

The fall to the bed knocked the breath out of him, stunning him into silence as he gazed up at Phil still standing beside the bed. Phil had pushed him! Dan lay on the bed and felt a bit of excitement start to build in his stomach. He gazed up at Phil, who gazed down at him. Phil’s face looked a bit like it had when they stepped out onto the stage for their very first TATINOF performance: uncertain, scared, but also determined and really fucking excited.

Dan started to push at the waistband of his pajama bottoms, but Phil said, “Don’t bother. We won’t be getting to that for a while.” He stripped his own pajamas off, and Dan saw that his cock was already half hard. “We’re going to focus on me for a while, since you seem to want that so much.” Phil smiled at him, and it was a lovely smile, a combination of nerves and love and something darker … something Dan hadn’t seen in Phil’s face before. That excited knot in his stomach tightened.

Phil climbed on top of Dan on the bed. Dan’s legs were still hanging off the edge, his feet still on the floor, but Phil just straddled his chest, completely naked, cock bobbing in front of Dan’s face and licked his lips. He took hold of himself and aimed the head of his cock at Dan’s mouth, which Dan opened obediently.

“No,” Phil barked. God, he sounded so different! “Keep your mouth closed.” And then Phil rubbed the head of his cock against Dan’s lips, back and forth a few times, before whispering, “Stick out your tongue.” Dan stuck out his tongue, keeping his lips otherwise closed, and felt the silky tip of Phil’s cock rub against the sensitive skin of his tongue, the taste of Phil’s pre-come hitting his tastebuds. Phil moaned low in his throat, which made Dan moan, too.

“You can put your tongue away for now,” Phil said in what sounded like a perfectly normal voice, but Dan caught the nervous glance he shot toward Dan’s eyes. Dan licked his lips provocatively and then closed his mouth, nodding slightly in case Phil needed encouragement.

“Close your eyes,” Phil said, and Dan obeyed immediately, only to feel the smooth hardness of Phil’s cock rub against his cheek, then his chin, his jaw, all over his face. Not just the head now, but the entire length of Phil’s cock, the occasional tickle of pubic hair, rubbing against his face. “Keep your eyes closed,” he heard, “but open your mouth.” Dan opened his mouth.

Phil eased his cock into Dan’s mouth slowly. Even now he was considerate, of course he was, but this was still the most selfish Dan had ever seen him. He wasn’t doing anything for Dan, just taking his own pleasure, and it was ridiculously hot. “Tongue,” Phil said. “No sucking, just … lick.” Dan did his best. As Phil slowly eased in and out of his mouth, he laved that hard flesh with his tongue, trying to hit all the most sensitive spots, trying to caress Phil with as much of the surface of his tongue as possible. “Oh god,” Phil murmured under his breath. Then his hands came up to softly stroke both sides of Dan’s face as he said, “Open your eyes. Watch my face. And suck me.” He reached up to grasp the headboard for balance and then slowly thrust his cock further into Dan’s mouth, staring down at him to watch.

Without Phil’s hand holding it down, his hard cock wanted to jut straight up, so sucking was really the only way to keep it in Dan’s mouth anyway. He stared up at Phil’s face, those pale eyes wide with pupils gone huge, and sucked as Phil thrust into his mouth, then pulled slowly out again, only to slide back in, over and over. Phil was watching Dan’s lips around his cock, but Dan was watching Phil’s face, just as Phil had told him to do. Phil groaned again. “Jesus. That looks so pretty.” And he reached a finger to touch Dan’s lips where they spread tight around his cock. Phil closed his eyes and his own mouth fell open, his breath fast and harsh. Dan sucked as hard as he could, trying to use his tongue whenever possible, but Phil’s cock was thrusting faster now and it was difficult to use much technique.

Phil’s eyes flew open again and he watched Dan’s face intently for a moment, thrusting a few more times, muttering under his breath, “Suck me. Yeah. Like that. Oh … oh god…” And then Phil’s jaw clenched and suddenly Dan’s mouth was empty as Phil’s hand flew over his cock and come splattered onto Dan’s cheek and parted lips. As Phil’s hand continued to move, Dan felt an additional few drops hit his nose and forehead. Then he felt come hit his chin and begin sliding down the sensitive skin of his throat.

He felt filthy … in the best possible way.

Phil’s hand slowed until he was just sitting there, straddling Dan’s chest, his softening cock in his hand, gazing down at Dan’s face, and he looked almost frightened. Dan needed to salvage this quickly if he didn’t want Phil to devolve into some spiral of guilt and shame. He licked his lips, tasting Phil’s come there, and with a little smile purred, “I like your come on my face.”

A hesitant returning smile quirked Phil’s lips. “Yeah?”

Dan nodded. “And I loved watching you. It was so hot.”

Phil’s cheeks looked a bit pink. “Oh. Um. Good.” He was grinning now, like he couldn’t help it. He started to climb off Dan’s chest, and Dan couldn’t help but reach out a hand to touch Phil’s thigh as it moved.

“We’re not done, are we?” he asked. “Because … you know … that was great … but … isn’t there … I don’t know … anything else you want to do?”

Phil chuckled, and the sound felt warm and dark and deep in Dan’s chest. “We don’t have to do everything all at once, do we?” He pushed at the duvet and encouraged Dan to move up onto the bed so that they lay side-by-side on top of the sheet.

“No,” Dan agreed, feeling a little disappointed. “I just hoped…”

“Okay. Then I want you to use your fingers. Wipe every bit of my come off your face and suck it off your own fingers. Slow.” Phil’s little smile looked more confident again now. “I want to watch you enjoy it.”

Dan bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second. This was turning him on even more than he’d expected … and he’d expected quite a bit. He opened his eyes to watch Phil’s face, stroking a finger along his own cheek and then sliding that finger into his own mouth, sucking slowly, tasting the familiar tang of Phil’s come, enjoying the heat in Phil’s expression as he watched Dan’s lips. Dan threw in a bit of a “Mmmmm” to show his enjoyment, and Phil’s entire expression sharpened. Getting his whole face clean took a little while, but Phil’s eyes never looked away, and Dan made sure to make it clear that he liked it.

When Dan’s face was clean, Phil leaned in to kiss him, slow and languorous. He’d just come, after all, so he wasn’t feeling the urgency that still burned Dan’s body from the inside out. Dan tried to press closer, but Phil pushed him away a bit, chiding him, “Not yet.” Dan shivered, because he heard the promise in those words. Not yet, but soon.

Phil slid his hands along Dan’s arm to his hand, twining their fingers together and then bringing them toward his face. “Sometime,” he hummed contentedly, “I think I’d like to ride you.” He slid one of Dan’s fingers into his mouth and sucked gently. Dan’s cock throbbed at the sensation as if it were imagining itself in that warm mouth. Phil slid the finger out of his mouth and continued, “Not like the other times, before. This time I’ll ride you just how I like. Find just the right angle. Go as slow or as fast as I want.”

“God yes,” Dan breathed as Phil suckled another of his fingers.

“But not this time,” Phil said, and Dan groaned. “This time I think I’ll just play with you until I’m ready to go again.” He sucked another of Dan’s fingers, flicking it with his tongue, and Dan’s hips lifted off the bed without him meaning to do it. “Does that sound okay?”

Dan could still hear just the tiniest hint of uncertainty in Phil’s voice, so he replied quickly, “That sounds fucking fantastic,” and Phil chuckled, sounding more confident again.

Minutes or hours or weeks passed—Dan had no idea because he’d lost all sense of time and space—while Phil conducted the most leisurely and torturous exploration of Dan’s body possible. Always before, Dan had known the touches were for his own pleasure, but now Phil seemed to just be enjoying himself without minding at all that Dan’s cock hadn’t been touched since this all started about a thousand years ago. The closest they’d come had been when Phil had kissed and licked Dan’s belly button and the narrow line of hair beneath, but he’d been careful to avoid touching where Dan most wanted that tongue to stray.

Eventually, when Dan was well past the point of wondering whether it might actually be possible to die of sexual frustration, Phil knelt up and Dan saw that he was slowly wanking himself to hardness again. “Hmmm,” Phil mused, looking down at the cock in his hand, “look at that. I think I might be ready to fuck you now. Would you like that?” Dan opened his mouth to say _yes please yes now or I’m going to die_ , but Phil spoke again before Dan got any words out. “Oh, wait. It doesn’t **matter**. We’re doing what **I** want.” Then he grinned, and it was the most evil grin Dan had ever seen on Phil’s face, and it was the best thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Hands and knees,” Phil commanded, and Dan hurried to comply. Behind him, he felt Phil’s hands stroke his back, his buttocks, his thighs, pushing his legs further apart. He heard the click of the lube bottle cap, and then a cold, wet finger was teasing around the edge of his hole. “I don’t really feel like much foreplay,” Phil said, and Dan almost wept. What the hell had the previous hour or two been then? “I just want to fuck you now. It might take me a while to come a second time, though. I’m sure you won’t mind being patient.” The slick finger slid inside him and Dan thought how humiliating it would be to come from one finger in his ass without a single touch to his cock.

“I’m patient as fuck,” Dan ground out, “as you may have fucking noticed.”

Phil chuckled again. “Oh, this is definitely getting demonetized with all that swearing, Dan.” Dan rolled his eyes, though he knew Phil couldn’t see him. “I bet you’d like me to touch your cock, wouldn’t you?” There was a challenge in his voice.

Dan saw the trick, but he’d started this game. “It doesn’t matter what I want. I want you to do what **you** want. So what is it you want, Phil?”

A second finger joined the first sliding in and out of him, and Phil replied, “I really want to fuck you. Slow at first, because I like that, feeling every inch of you, how hot you are inside, how tight.” A third finger, and Dan groaned again. When was Phil going to get the hell on with it? “Then we’ll just see where that takes us.” A moment later the crown of Phil’s cock was pressing against Dan’s hole, and as he began a slow slide into Dan’s body, Phil’s hands came to grip Dan’s hips. His fingers gripped hard, harder than he’d done in the past. Dan hoped they would leave marks, so he could look at the bruises and remember this when he showered tomorrow, because this moment was absolute heaven.

Phil had fucked him hundreds of times, but he’d never been this slow about it. Dan wasn’t usually patient enough. He always hurried things along, pushing his hips back to speed up Phil’s thrusting, pulling Phil’s hand around to wrap around his cock; but this time he just let Phil set the pace.

And it was excruciating.

Phil stroked smoothly into Dan’s body and out again, filling him and then withdrawing, glancing against his prostate occasionally as if by accident. And Dan just let him, though his desperation grew with every gliding thrust. It seemed to go on forever. Sweat soaked Dan’s hair, making it stick to his face. He tasted salt on his lips and saw drops of sweat fall off his nose onto the sheets beneath them. He refused to beg, determined to let Phil do this the way he wanted, but he couldn’t contain the desperate grunts and groans issuing from his mouth.

When Phil’s thrusts finally began to speed up, then began ramming into him harder and harder, just the way Dan liked best, he felt the familiar tightening low in his belly, in his balls, and he knew he was going to come even though Phil hadn’t touched his cock at all this whole time.

“Phil,” Dan panted in desperate relief, “Jesus, Phil, I’m about to come…”

And Phil, that fucking asshole—pun definitely intended—abruptly stopped moving. He curled his body so that his chest pressed against Dan’s back, the sweat conducting heat between them like an arc of electricity, the movement pressing Phil’s cock even deeper inside Dan’s body, and they both groaned together.

“You don’t get to come yet,” Phil breathed in Dan’s ear. “This isn’t about you, remember?” Dan felt his balls tighten even more and clenched his eyes shut. Phil being selfish was apparently his new kink. “This is about **me** ,” Phil reminded him in a voice deeper than his usual timbre. “This is about what **I** want. And what I want is to fuck you, and watch you take it. I want to use you like a fucking **sex toy** , Dan, and I want to watch your face while I do it … so roll over.”

Dan rolled onto his back faster than should have been humanly possible and thank FUCK Phil pushed back inside him almost immediately. In this position, Phil didn’t hit his prostate as frequently, so Dan’s orgasm receded slightly. But only slightly. He still felt on the knife’s edge. Phil supported himself on his hands so that his face was too far away to kiss, his belly too far away to rub against Dan’s cock, but Dan simply raised his hands above his head and let them lie there on the pillow, showing Phil his utter submission, his complete willingness to experience whatever Phil chose to do to him, and that’s when he saw the expression on Phil’s face twist to something almost like pain as his thrusts grew deeper and harder and faster until—still gazing into that beautifully ecstatic face—Dan suddenly felt orgasm quake through his body like nothing he’d ever felt before, and his hands came up to clutch at Phil’s arms, looking for something to anchor him in this overwhelming sea of sensation. Phil immediately lowered himself onto Dan’s body so that his belly rubbed against Dan’s cock with every thrust, making Dan cry out with the exquisite increase in intensity, and Phil was kissing him as they moaned into each other’s mouths and he felt Phil throbbing inside him, and he knew that Phil was coming too.

He didn’t know how much later—it was possible he’d actually blacked out—Dan found that Phil’s limp, sweaty weight on top of him was getting a bit uncomfortable. For such a skinny guy, he could be remarkably heavy when he was completely relaxed.

Which he obviously was in the aftermath of all **that**.

Dan shoved at Phil’s shoulder, trying to make the giant lump move, and Phil grumbled drowsily as he slid over to lay by Dan’s side, then cuddled up against him like a friendly puppy. Dan couldn’t help smiling to himself at the sudden transformation. He wrapped his arms around Phil and they just lay there together for long enough that Dan began to wonder if Phil had fallen asleep.

Then he heard Phil say very quietly, “So that was okay?”

Dan actually choked, then coughed, then laughed a little. “Okay?”

Phil leaned away so he could see Dan’s face. “Yeah. I mean, I know I was a little … but you’re not … it seemed like you were okay with it … so … it was okay?”

“You said you like rewards in life, right?”

Phil looked baffled by this apparent abrupt change of subject. “Uh … yeah.”

“I’ll be right back. Stay there.” Dan got up and left the room.

He had a hiding place in the kitchen that Phil didn’t know about. Just an empty space behind the jars of curry, but Phil didn’t know Dan hid stuff there. But that’s where he went now.

A moment later, Dan walked—unashamedly naked and carrying three bags of pink and white mini-marshmallows—back to the bedroom.

“I told you that you can just have the things you want, just because you want them. But if you like rewards, then I will fucking reward the fuck out of you for what you did these past couple hours, because you deserve another fucking BONCA for that!” And he tossed all three bags of marshmallows onto the bed. “If rewarding you means you’ll do it again, I’ll buy you all the marshmallows at the shop. And order more from Tesco online.”

Phil ducked his head, and the blush spread across more of his pale skin than just his face. “So you liked it then.” It wasn’t a question. It was him realizing the truth of it.

“Yes, you complete and utter spoon! If you couldn’t tell that I liked it, then we’re just going to have to do it over and over again until you learn the signs. Like all the moaning. Was that a clue? And what about the explosive orgasm without you ever even touching my fucking cock? Yes, I fucking liked it!”

Phil hid his head in the pillow, leaving Dan uncertain what exactly was going on in that utterly insane, beloved head of his. A silence stretched between them. Finally, growing concerned, Dan crawled back onto the bed and asked tentatively, “Didn’t **you** like it?”

Like an overly familiar octopus, Phil was suddenly wrapped around Dan, all long limbs and affectionate clinging. “I loved it,” he rumbled in Dan’s ear. “Much better than marshmallows.”

“Wow,” Dan joked. “High praise!” He ran a hand through Phil’s hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. “But seriously, you know you can have what you want, right? I want to know what you want, and I want you to have it. I don’t want you to only think about me, okay? Not anymore.” He stopped and considered. “Okay, maybe **sometimes** it can be all about me, and sometimes it can be all about **you** … because this was pretty fun … but mostly let’s have it be about both of us, okay?”

Phil nodded, his head rubbing against Dan’s like a weird cranial caress, and Dan wished for the thousandth time that he could actually tweet something real, something completely inappropriate, like the fact that today wikiHow had miraculously improved his sex life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is WAY kinkier than the stuff I usually write for phan, so if you check out my other fics expect more angst and fluff instead.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as @adorkablephil and Twitter as @stilladorkable. Come say hi!


End file.
